


Where is the team in teamwork here?

by TheWritingGoddess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGoddess/pseuds/TheWritingGoddess
Summary: Lance is overlooked and bossed around and he's sick of it.Lance wants to prove he has good ideas, maybe even excellent ones! But no-one will listen.Everyone thinks he'll make an awful joke or an annoying comment and Lance wants to prove them wrong.So he turns himself into a person that people will want to listen too. Someone like Keith.When everyone notices, will they be able to change him back, or will Lance forget who he is forever?





	1. Battle

Chapter 1- battle

It was the middle of a battle between Voltron and a giant crab/lobster monster that Zarkon had sent. They had just made Voltron and were thinking up ideas of how to stop the monster.

"Has anyone gotton any ideas?" asked Shiro

"Well we can-" Lance was about to say something But was cut off by Shiro saying,

"Not now Lance, save it."

"But"

"I said not now!" exclaimed Shiro, suddenly they got hit by the monster, the force was strong enough to break apart Voltron back into the lions.

"Everyone okay?" asked Shiro.

"Ya." answered everyone, but Pidge.

"Pidge, you okay?" asked Hunk.

Podge groaned in response.

Suddenly the monster attacked again.

"Everyone protect Pidge, but also attack as hard as you can, in 3, 2, 1"

Everyone fired on Shiro's command and the monster retreated.

"Let's go back to the castle, Allura can you pick us up?"  
Asked Keith.

"Yes, coming in right now Keith." replied Allura as the castle came in and sucked them all in.


	2. Healing

* _Next day*_

 

Everyone had just finished breakfast and were waiting for Pidge to finish healing from last night's battle.

"Lance, this wouldn't have happened if you would have just  _shut up._ " snapped Keith.

"No, it wouldn't have happened if you guys actually listened to me," replied Lance, "and I had a good idea, if you guys listened to me the monster wouldn't have flown away either."

"Well I think that if we listened to you, you would have wasted our time and killed us all." barked Keith.

"Wow wow wow, let's not play the blame game guys." warned Shiro.

"Look who's talking, you were the one who didn't let me talk." hissed Lance. 

Everyone stared at him, Lance never used to act like this.

"I'm going to my room." announced Lance.

As soon as Lance left evryone started murmuring, all wondering the same thing, what's wrong with Lance.

As soon as Pidge came out they all forgot what they were talking about and helped them.

                            *at lunch*

 

Lance came into the dining room to be greeted by everyone, well, not greeted, they all kind of shut up when Lance came into the room. Lance's eyes were red, and he was slumped down. He looked tired and angry, and, sad. No-one said anything as they ate, and Lance left without anyone saying a thing to him. Everyone was glad that Lance didn't say anything, but they thought this was weird.

 

*Flash back to when Lance left in his perspective (LPOV)*

I was sick of everyone telling me it was my fault, and that everyone thought that Shiro did nothing, and that Shiro thought that too, so I just left.

I went to my room and closed the door and locked it. I walked into my bathroom ( **Do they even have bathrooms?)** and looked into my mirror, and thought, how can I make them listen to me, how can I become a person that they'll listen too? I thought for a couple minute and finally came up with something, I'll become someone they'll listen too. Someone like Keith. I thought of things Keith does, he doesn't make jokes, he's very serious, he never laughs, he trains alot, he is the opposite of me, he never flirts or slacks off or goofs around. Okay, yeah, that'll make them listen to me. So I looked around, and thought, I'll have to become more serious, As I looked around I saw my homemade face cream, my only connection to home, but if I want them to listen, and think I'm serious, I'll have to throw it away, I thought. So I grabbed it, and went to the trash can, I hesitated before I threw it away. Then I started to look myself in the mirror and try to become more serious. I looked myself in the mirror and really started to think, to the team I'm just a placeholder for the real blue paladin, I'm just one person who just happened to tag along and got chosen, I just got chosen because there was no-one else with us. All of my jokes and flirts just get sighs and exasperated looks, I'm not a sharpshooter either, I'm just stupid Lance, stupid stupid Lance. I'm just one big joke. So I started to look my self in the eyes, and decide, I'll change myself, everything about me will change, then I started to cry, I clenched my fists, urging myself to stop, but I couldn't, I decided, this is the last time I can cry, so I just sunk into the corner of the bathroom and clenched my fists and cried. Soon it was lunch time, and I decided, no flirting, no joking, and just in case I say anything wrong, no talking, then I started making my way to the dining room.

 


	3. Night time pt.1

Lance had just left the dining room when everyone started to talk again, 

"Hey, has anyone noticed how odd Lance is acting?" asked Pidge.

"I'm just glad he's not flirting with me nonstop like he usually does." answered Allura.

At that comment, everyone laughed.

"I'm sure that Lance will be fine, I think he's just sorry that he almost killed us all." laughed Shiro.

Everyone laughed again. Then they finished their dinner, finding the peace relaxing, and went their separate ways to get ready for bed.

 

_*Night time*_

 

Lance couldn't sleep, he usually slept with his face cream on, his soft pajamas against his body, and his relaxing music and that usually lulled him right to sleep. But right now, he was in his full paladin armor, his face cream was in the trash, and he quit listening to his music. So Lance decided to go and train. Everyone was asleep so he quietly tip toed to the training area and trained as quietly as he could. But it was loud enough that Keith heard. Keith was already awake, because he was pondering about why Lance was acting so strange, he didn't really show it, but he cared for every individual on his team. Keith heard the noise and followed it, thinking it was a galra enemy, he had his weapon out and ready, when he got to the training area, he attacked, and that didn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one, part two will be out tomorrow, sorry I'm posting this so late, today was a busy day.


	4. Night time pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, and can anyone here draw? I was wondering if you can draw something for this book. There is a part three too.

Keith attacked, and landed on Lance.

"Wh-what? Training sequence off!" screamed Lance.

Keith blushed becaus he had his knife on Lance's neck, and was on top of him as well.

"S-sorry Lance, I thought you were a galra soldier." apolagized Keith.

Lance suddenly realized what was happening, he blushed as well as he noticed the scene. "It's okay, did I wake you up?" asked Lance.

"No, I couldn't sleep because I was, thinking..." replied Keith.

"If you couldn't sleep, it must be big, may I be of any help." asked Lance.

_Why is he acting so strange? So, different?_ wondered Keith.

"No, it's okay." Kieth replied. But Lance looked so confused, and he looked like he was really willing to listen that Keith finally gave in, "Fine, i'm just wondering, why are you acting so strange?" asked Keith.

"What do you mean?" asked Lance.

"You know what I mean!" argued Keith.

"No, I really don't." debated Lance.

"Ugh, at dinner you were so quiet!" bickered  Keith, obviously annoyed.

"So was everyone else!" whisper-yelled Lance. "Quiet down or else everyone else will wake up!"

"Fine, but everyone was silent because you were acting so weird!" Keith silently barked. "And now you're training? At one in the morning?"

"Yes! Okay? So? What's the matter with that?" asked Lance.

"It's not you!" screamed Keith.

"Well now it is!" screamed Lance back.

Suddenly 5 new pairs of feet shuffled into the training deck.

"Wha-what's wrong?" asked Shiro as Allura, Coran, Pidge, and hunk all came in.

"Nothing." replied Both of them.

Then both of them separated and ran away to their rooms, Then all of them left, very confused

 

 


	5. Night time pt.3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Ao3 glitched out and my original draft got deleted, so this might be shorter, and I read your comments, I'll try to make chapters longer, I'll try. And I changed my username to TheWritingGodess in case you want to send a link, and it doesn't work, it's because the username has changed, there will be a lot more chapters by the way, and this chapter might seem different from what I usually do, but.....  
> THERE IS KLANCE!

KPOV (Keith's POV (point of view))

 

I marched to my room, furious at Lance, and very annoyed.

Oh sure he doesn't know, ugh, he's so frustrating, with  his narcissistic personality, and his horrible flirting, and his beautiful gleaming eyes, and his dashing smile... Ahh! What's wrong with me, no, I hate Lance, ugh, but, no Keith, you hate Lance. 

I started pacing around my room unable to sleep, so I was just thinking. I run my hands through my tangled hair pacing around my room faster and faster, getting more stressed out. Why was Lance acting like this? Was it from our last battle, was it because Pidge got hurt? Is it from stress? Is it possibly because noone listen to his ideas or himself? Oh no that must be it. How can I make this better, how can we make this better. We haven't been listening to Lance or paying attention to him, how can we make it better?

I can't figure anything out! Ugh.

I paced around the room faster and faster until I was basically just running when I finally stopped and sat down on my bed, I needed to clear my head, so, I went off to the most peaceful spot on Arus.

 

LPOV (Lance POV)

I stomped to my room until I was clear. Then I started walking back, I knew what Keith was talking about, and I also heard what they all said when I left the dining room. Allura seems to find the peace relaxing, some people find it amusing, I guess Keith finds it strange.

Ugh, and Keith said I was acting strange, he was acting strange too! He's never acted as if he cared about me.  
With his stupid mullet, and that he's a stupid loner, and his stupid body, and his stupid skills, and his stupid beautiful eyes that just make me want to- AHHH! No Lance, you're mad at him. 

I finally made it to my room, so I went in, locked the door, and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I was brushing my teeth, and rinsed my mouth, I looked in the mirror, is this really who I am? No, it's who I am now. 

I went to my bedroom and went to my bed, and slowly sat down. Then I tried to sleep, but of course I couldn't. So I started to head down to the beachside, my favorite place on Arus, because it reminded me so much of home. I've been really homesick lately, and I don't think going there will really help my homesickness. But, I still love that place.

I started to get out of my room and head down to the beachside. I walked down the empty hallway with my hands stuck in my pockets, and my head and eyes looking at everything. I have walked down this hallway multiples of time, and never really noticed the things I'm noticing now, like how there are small ledges where the mice can scurry up and down, (A/N This isn't canon, but I wish it was). 

I walked down the endless hallways until I made it to the entrance of the castle, I opened it and started to walk to the beach, I loved Arus, it reminded me so much of earth in some way, from a distance it looked like earth, and I loved the lush green forests, and the fresh breeze mixed with the ocean breeze, and the good thing was, that there are no mosquitoes!

I headed down the road, and then at the middle of it, I went off track to the seaside, not many of the paladins knew what awaited them here. 

There is sand, just like on earth, there are crabs, that are peaceful, and the ocean breeze really hits you hard.

I went and sit down on the most perfect spot, good breeze, far away to not get hit by the water, but sometimes get hit with some little refreshing drops of water. 

I sighed and sat down, looking at the ocean, when I heard someone behind me. I turned my head around as fast as I could, and found the last person I would expect, walking towards me, their eyes staring directly into mine.

TPPOV (third person POV)

"Keith? What are you doing here?" asked Lance.

"Probably the same as you, I couldn't sleep so to clear my head I came to my favorite spot on Arus. Here." answered Keith.

"Okay." Lance patted the spot next to him for Keith to sit down on, and he did.

"Look Lance, I'm sorry. Its just, you're acting so odd, so different from how you used too." apologized Keith.

"No, it's okay, I know I'm acting strange, but this is better, for everyone, exept the enemy of course. I'm starting to try to act like a true paladin." replied Lance.

"Let me ask you something Lance. Are you the blue paladin?" asked Keith.

"What kind of question is that? Yes! Of course!" answered Lance very confused.

"Well Lance. One day I asked Allura what the traits of the blue paladin were, since the first time she was going to tell, you rudely interrupted her." began Keith.

"Hey! Well, true."

"Well, I asked again and do you know what she told me? She said, the blue paladin is funny, kind, nice, the jokester, and known for goofing off, but he's also the leg, so he helps keep his team up, and he makes everyone laugh, and one more thing that I added in."

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Lance turning towards Keith.

"They're all handsome as hell." Keith winked at Lance and turned towards the waves.

Lance's jaw dropped, as he was processing what just happened. "D- did you just flirt with me?" asked a red Lance.

Keith turned red as he turned towards Lance. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forhead, they both turned a crimson shade of red as Keith answered, "Does that answer your question?" asked Keith.

"Wha-? So you like me?" asked Lance, smiling his stupid dashing smile that Keith loved.

"Is that okay?" asked Keith.

"Yes, I've been flirting with you and you never noticed?" asked Lance.

"You've been flirting with me?" asked Keith, shocked.

"Well, yes." answered Lance. 

Keith smiled and suddenly realized how tired he was. He leaned on Lance's shoulder, making Lance blush, as his eyes fluttered shut, and he fell down onto Lance's lap.

Lance blushed as Keith fell down into his lap. Lance kissed the top of Keith's forhead, making Keith nuzzle into Lance and make him blush even more.

Then after that Lance carried Keith bridal style towards the entrance of the caslte and walked down the endless halls again, smiling happily as he layed Keith down on his bed, and started headed for his own. Lance smiled as he opened his door, and fell asleep on his bed, smiling, as if everything was alright, as if everything would turn out great, as if he could be happy forever.  
Well, Lance was right and equally wrong, he would be happy forever, and everything would turn out great, just not yet.  
(authors note, I put this here so you would actually read it, there are sooo many more chapters to go, and since school is starting, I might not be able to write as fast as I usually do, and I'll tell you when the story is over)


	6. Attacker

TPPOV

 

The alarm blared, signaling for the paladins that Zarkon or whoever is attacking.

Keith, Lance, and Shiro were the first ones there, soon followed by Pidge and Hunk.

"It's about time! Go to your lions, another one of Zarkon's monsters are attacking, but be warned, this monster may not be big, but it's small, and fast, and strong! Be careful out there paladins." warned Allura.

"Thanks Allura." replied Shiro as everyone headed for their lions.

 

_*after everyone got to their lions and formed Voltron*_

"Where's the monster?" asked Pidge.

"I don't know." answered Hunk.

"There!" screamed Lance. Everyone looked outside their lion's windows.

"Whaaat? No, that's probably a villager." replied Hunk studying the little "villager".

Suddenly, the little monster ran and pushed so hard on the unsuspecting Voltron that they fell over.

"Wow! Now  _that's_ a strong monster." commented Pidge, very surprised.

Suddenly the monster attacked again, but this time Voltron was ready, and blocked the attack.

"Form sword!" screamed Shiro.

Voltron formed sword and attacked, but it was already gone.

"W-where is it?" asked Lance, looking around.

That's when they got attacked again, but the monster didn't attack just anywhere, he attacked Lance's robot, and hid his attack so well that Shiro said, "Lance, get your head in the game, stop messing around."

"B-but! That wasn't me!" complained Lance.

"Lance, seriously?" asked Pidge.

"I'm not lying guys!"

"Guys guys guys, stop arguing! If Lance said he didn't, There is a possibility he didn't, now pay attention!" screamed Keith.

"Thank you Keith!" agreed Lance.

Then they got attacked again, the monster attacked their face.

Voltron then slashed the monster, but it was to fast, voltron hit itself.

"Guys! Get your head in the game!" screamed Shiro.

"Shiro! That was partly your fault too!" argued Lance.

"GUYS, MONSTER." screamed Pidge.

The monster attacked but this time they killed it.

"Ugh, Lance, you almost cost us this." muttered Shiro. (a/n I know Shiro doesn't say stuff like this, but no-one else does either.)

Lance started to tear up, but instead he acted like he hadn't heard Shiro.

But Keith had, "Shiro! Everyone heard that!" screamed Keith.

"Why are you acting so strange Keith?" asked Shiro.

"Why are you?" argued Keith.

They kept arguing as they disassembled Voltron, and went inside. Keith was arguing so much that he didn't notice Lance crying as he slipped into his room. In fact no-one had, which made Lance even sadder.

 


	7. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been online, my phone broke, and so it took so long, but now I can finally update! In this chapter, there is going to be a lot of #Langst. Caution, blood in this.

LPOV

 

I snuck into my room to get away from all the arguing.

_Do they hate me that much?_ I wondered. I walked into my bathroom and locked the door and let out a long breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I sighed and turned on the shower. I slowly got some clothes, a towel, my shampoo and conditioner I had kept, because everyone uses those anyway. I stripped off the clothes and once the shower was warm enough I stepped in. It felt good as the horror water rained down on me,  _rain,_ I thought,  _home,_ finally, at the thought of home, I snapped. I broke down in sobs as my tears blended in with the water pouring out of the high tech altean shower head. I slowly sat down and hugged my knees to my chest so tight, my knuckles were shining white, I cried and poured all my emotions into my tears, it felt good as I poured everything out. I hadn't realized how many feelings I had been holding in. I sobbed as the water poured over my body, and soaked into my hair. Then I turned mad. I shot up and punched the wall so hard, I almost broke my hand, but the pain felt good. I punched the wall again, then I kicked it, I did that for a while, and just when I thought it was enough, I wanted more, I wanted the others to feel my pain, my sadness, my anger. Suddenly, I stepped back, this isn't me! I was horrified! I took a nother step back, but I did it to fast and slipped and hit my head on the ground, red liquid spilled everywhere, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.


	8. I'm sorry

KPOV

 

I started looking around for Lance. Nothing. I had been searching around for about 30 minutes when I suddenly heard a BANG somewhere in the castle, some were near me. I followed the noise.  _Lances bedroom,_ I thought as I looked at his door, I had checked his room already. I slammed open the door and went inside, I looked around, his bathroom door was closed but I heard the shower as it's water rained down. I knocked.

"Lance. I'm sorry,  _please_ open up, I was on your side back there." No answer.

I knocked again, "Everyone Is looking for you, and I heard a loud bang, are you okay?" Still no answer.

"Lance?" Still no answer.

I pounded on the door.

"LANCE?"

_That's it,_ I thought. I searched my pockets and found my secret key that opens every door in the castle.

"That's it Lance, this is your fault I-...." I barged in and froze. No wonder Lance wasn't answering me. What I saw scared me half to death.

Lance. On the ground. Nearly dead. Blood pouring out of his skull. 

For 5 seconds or so I was frozen, seeping everything in. Then I realized what was happening and shook my head.

"LANCE!" I screamed, "EVERYONE, HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't help but start to sob as I cradled Lance in my arms,  _this is my fault,_ I thought. I shook my head, this was no time to torture myself. I picked Lance up bridal style as I ran towards the healing pods, roaring for everyone to come and help, to follow me, to save Lance, to revive my true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry this is so sad.


	9. Healing pods

KPOV

 

I was carrying Lance bridal style down the hallway, with a towel wrapped around his waist of course, when I saw Pidge and Hunk.

"G-guys, help me! Help Lance!" Their heads whipped around and their eyes went wide.

"Keith! What happened?!" Asked Pidge as Hunk and they ran towards him.

"I-I just found Lance like this in his bathroom, on the ground! Come on, no time to explain, we have to get to the healing pods!" We rushed down, my heart beating so fast, I thought that Lance was vibrating again my chest. Finally we made it, I dialed in the random numbers we have to put in, and gently placed Lance in the pod, closed the door, and finally, my legs gave out and I collapsed on the floor. I knelt on the ground and felt my eyes getting teary.

"L-lance, not again, stop hurting yourself you jerk!" That's when i couldn't keep it in anymore, I started to cry, "Lance, I love you..." I whispered silently enough that Pidge and Hunk didn't hear me. I wiped my tears away and sat down on the ground, leaning on Lances healing pod, soon after, against my will, my eyes slowly drifted down, and I fell asleep, soon to be waken with a suprise.


	10. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've been updating my insta, but not my Ao3 or Wattpad. So sorry! Btw, in these chapters I might make up some random stuff about healing pods.

LPOV

 

Nothing. I finally found out what doing nothing felt like  _again._ I vaguely remembered the last time I went into the healing pod, that _feeling_  when you're in there. But now I remember. And now I feel nothing. My body does nothing as my brain urges itself to process what is happening. As my brain tries to scream to my body, "WAKE UP!" As my brain tries to tell myself that my crush, Keith, is telling me he loves me. But since  _I,_ as a whole, feel nothing, my brain doesn't either, sounds pretty torturing, doesnt it? Well, to be honest, when you're in complete calm, and you can't think properly, you can't really think about the torture either.  _Anyways,_ as time passed on, I soon regained consciousness, for the first few days, it was almost like I was half asleep, but now, I'm consious inside, but outside, i look dead, and inside, I  _feel_ dead. I can't reach outside and sooth Keith, I can't tell everyone I'm gonna be okay. I can't help my team at all. But everything seems fine. I've heard the siren alerting everyone that somones attacking, and everyone comes back safely, guess they don't need me as much as I thought they did.

Everyday Either Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, or Shiro come, but Keith always comes, and he stays, for loads of time. And in this time, I've gotten to really study him, how I can see him with my eyes close, I do not know, but I won't question it. Keith looks like so handsome. Underneath his red jacket I can see his  _tight_ black shirt. I can also see how ripped he is, and I looked at his arms too, they were also ripped. I also saw his facial expressions, I could imagine him with a sexy smirk, or maybe a 'bad boy' smirk that'll just make you beg, _Dangggg_ , _I wonder how strong he is, how he's in bed... SHDJSNSNBSJWN! LANCE! STOP IT, GET BACK ONTO THE SUBJECT! TALKING ABPUT HOW YOU STALKINGLY STUDIED KEITHM GEEZ, GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER MAN, THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU!_ And his eyes, they're like space, blue, black, light grey, and purple, and white specks that look like stars, and they're soon deep, like space, so big that you could get lost in them, and Keith himself, is just as dangerous as space. 

 

I was fantasizing about Keith when suddenly an odd voice was suddenly in my head.

"Lance Mcclain," monotoneiously recited the I think healing pod? "You are now ready to be released, good bye, I hope you enjoyed your stay!" Okay first of all, I was right about it being the healing pod, and second of all, I give this stay a 2 star, I did not enjoy it, but it healed me pretty well, and I did not enjoy seeing the pained look on Keith's face, but as soon as the pod opened up, Keiths look was nothing close to pained.


	11. What happened?

KPOV 

 

 

My breath hitched in my throat as Lance walked out if the healing pod, well, more like  _fell_ out of the healing pod, anyways, I felt my face turn warm as he leaned on me for support. 

"H-Hey Keith! How's it going? Thanks for staying with me while I was in there," he smirked as he faced me and I felt my blush travel down towards my neck. I stared closely at Lance, his face seemed hotter than usual, WAIT, NOT THAT KIND OF HOT, HEHAHHAHAH NO I MEANT HIS FACE LOOKED RED HAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHA, YA. Anyways, his face held a tint of red, so I asked him about it.

"Lance? Are you feeling okay, you're face looks red!" I asked. His face only seemed to turn more red as I asked him.

"Me? Yeah, I'm okay," Lance tried to tell me, but I didn't believe him.

"Lance? What's wrong, you've been acting so differently for the past few days, and I've been wondering about it, and then suddenly I see you almost dead on the floor of your bathroom, what's wrong Lance?" It seemed like only a millisecond, but I thought I saw Lance flinch, but them when I looked again, he looked fine.

 

 

 

LPOV

 

 

I flinched as I heard Keith ask what was wrong, but then realized he might notice and stopped, how could I tell him what's wrong? How could I tell him that I feel like noone cares about me, that I feel like I'm easily replaceable, how can I tell him that everyone has been treating me like I'm nothing, and how can I tell him, that I've noticed? I couldn't, it's impossible. 

"Keith, you know how clumbsly I am, I just smiled in the bathroom and fell and hit my head, nothing more!" Well, that was true, but it was only half of the truth, and Keith knew it.

" Okay, then how will you explain why you've been acting so oddly for the past few days, hmm?"

"I've been acting differently? How dare you! I am Lance Mcclain! I am my own person, and my person is funny, awesome, and a ladies man!" And just to make him believe me, I shot hin with some finger guns, and immediately regretted it, my face turned hot, and a crimson color splotched up onto Keith's face.

"Lance, tell me the truth, you can trust me!" Keith begged. _Trust,_ I can trust him? Trust is a horrible thing, it can leave you sad and helpless in the end, there was only one person I had ever trusted, but then afterwards, they left me crying in my consequences, all alone, I had _trusted_ them, but they lost my trust, I used to trust them more than I trust Keith, so no, I can't trust Keith, I can't trust anyone, ever again.

"No, I can't trust you Keith," tears brimmed my eyes as I spoke, loudly, but in a whisper at the same time. "I can't trust anybody." And just like that I turned away from him, tears threatening my eyes, sobs waiting to come out from out of my throat. I ran towards my lion, not even trying to listen to Keith's begs, I couldn't trust anybody, not even myself.


	12. Home is where I want to go Pt.1

KPOV

I lay frozen still, my body still right where Lance left it. The castle is quiet, all I hear is the silent beating of my own heart, and my shaky breathing as well. I just realize what had just happened, and I call out, call out to my Lance, who had just left me. All the lights in the castle have been turned off, and the only thing illuminating light right now, were the healing pods. I try to run out of the room, fear rising up, anxiety rising up, depression rising up, and mostly, regret rising up. I run, tears brimming my eyes, calling out to Lance, my breath hitched in my throat as I realize, it's too late. I stumble and fall, and just lay there for a moment, to catch my breath, when suddenly I just can't hold it in anymore, and soon, the tears are falling, and soon sobs are leaving my throat, and I'm left alone, in this dark corridor, I mean, I could just go walk into the healing pods room, it's just a couple meters away, but I can't, I'm frozen in my spot once again, I lay still, tears falling, breathing slowed, as I hear the oh so familiar sound of...

LPOV

I run, and just keep running, running as far as my legs will let me, running with my nails digging into my sweaty palms, running with tears slipping out, then suddenly I hear a voice, and all my tears stop. It's dark right now, so dark I can't even see a meter in front of me, when I hear the voice, not exactly talking to me, more like feeding ideas into my brain. I skid to a stop, as I listen for the voice again.

"B-blue?" I ask, desperately searching for someone to talk to.

"Yes my paladin?" I hear the soothing voice of blue.

           "W-what wrong, you wouldnt be talking to me unless something was wrong, is there something wrong with you? Do you need repairs or something?" I ask, fear rising up.

           "There is nothing wrong with _me_ , but what about _you_?" I search for an answer.

           "Y-you got me," I confess sadly.

          "Come to me, my Lance, and we'll talk all you want, and fly away from the paladins for a while unless they really do need us to form voltron."

"Sounds good to me!" I pipe up.

I suddenly have to shield my eyes as a bright light appears.

           "Follow the path..." I hesitantly unshield my eyes and watch, but before I take the path, I look back, and think, somewhere back there Keith might be waiting for me.

           "I'm sorry Keith..." I whisper before I walk onto the path.

The path dissolves behind as I walk further down, I look down at the path, closely, and see something, images, videos, memorys, my memorys! I try to walk back, relieved to see the images come back, I walk back until I'm back where I started and watch with amusement at all my memorys, I let out a sad breath as I remember all of these memorys, well, the ones I was old enough to remember. Tears rim my eyes, threatening to spill. The light illuminates me, blue isn't talking to me, so it's completely silent, and I'm left to my own thoughts. The silence isn't awkward thought, it's comforting. I watch my memorys come to life, than fade away, being born, growing up, learning,going to school, graduating schools, my family, my mom, wait, my mom. I pause in my tracks, I miss my mom more than anyone back on earth, I step back, back and back, until I get to a specific memory of me and my mom.

(*flashback*)

"Mom, when can I finally graduate from school?" I ask as I step off the icky yellow bus. The sky is a shade of light pastel blue, and the sun isn't to bright today, and the clouds look also much like cotton candy, I was suddenly craving it. The smell of gas drifts away, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Lance! You are only in 5th grade, you've got many years ahead of you!" Mom has her hands on her hips and was staring intently at me. "Don't try to rush the present, enjoy it, because when it's gone, it's gone, love everything that you have right now, because you are _so_ lucky to have it. Feel lucky for everything, my Lance because it can all disappear in a second, and what your holding onto now, will soon vanish if you don't treat it correctly. Love what you have right now Lance, because noone will _for_ you." Mom smiled, tears rimming her eyes, as she walked towards me, dropping a kiss on my forehead, and walking back, and gifting me with her wonderful smile.

"Now mom, don't get all teary on me!"  
I chuckle alongside my mom as we walk to our house.

(*flashback ended*)

I fall to my knees in front of the memory, tears my only enemy right now.

Tears gently cascade down my cheeks as I wrap my arms around my knees, tightly against my chest, as I sob heaving sobs into my legs.

"B-b-blue, do you think we can visit earth?" 

 


	13. Home is where I want to go Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long!

LPOV  
  
  
  
  
"And we can do exactly that," whispered blue. I felt some sort of wind help me up, but I still struggled to get up.   
  
"T-thanks blue."  
  
"But, before you get to me, you must finish walking through my path, and watch carefully, I just might change your mind."  
  
"Not. A. Chance." I replied smugly, hands on my hips, my eyes still puffy and red. I started to walk down the path. The illuminated light just enough light to help me see the way. I started to walk quickly, not even bother to see those memories, because those memories were the ones with my family, and I would see them again, but, then I slowed down as I got to my more recent memories.   
  
I saw my happiness as I saw myself on the list as pilot, I saw myself meeting Pidge, I saw us three failing the simulator, and us sneaking out at night. I began to walk faster, swatting away my thoughts, until I got to the moment when Keith and I were helping Shiro, I'm surprised that Keith didn't realize that I was acting super bisexual in that moment. I smiled as I as I slowed down. I saw us finding blue, I smiled, I saw us meeting Allura and Coran, I saw us fighting, I saw us meeting the people of Arus, I saw the party, and I saw Keith cradling me, I wonder why I acted like I didn't remember that. I smiled as tears filled my eyes, overwhelming me. I saw every thing that's been happening up until now, I kept on walking until I saw an image of me walking away from Keith, but the next images surprised me more than I realized. Instead of the next images being about how I got myself here, instead I saw Keith. I saw him pause, catching up to what had just happened, then I saw him run, run until his tears had overwhelmed him so much, that he had to stop. I saw him sob and my heart ached to hold him.   
  
"Blue, I-I see what you're doing, you want me to stay, well, well, you've succeeded!" I dropped down to my knees, my tears made everything blurry, I dropped my head low, as my tears fell, and soon I was sobbing. The lights illuminated my face and I watched as my tears dropped down onto an image of Keith in the same situation as me, on his knees, sobbing.  
  
"I-I have to f-find him! I have to a-apolagize," I whispered.  
  
"Then go, and apolagize."  
  
I felt a gust of wind help me up, and I felt more confident.  
  
"I have to make things right!"  
  
I ran for my life towards Keith, watching my life in reverse, I let my last few tears fall as I saw my family one last time, I ran until the illumination was no more, I ran until I saw Keith, on the floor, look up, and smile.  


 

 

KPOV  
  
I heard the oh so familiar sound of feet walking up to me, I looked up, expecting Shiro to be standing there, but instead, was gifted at the sight of Lance. I smiled and wiped my tears away. He lent me a hand and helped me up.

"Lance, you're back!" I explained, "What changed your mind?"

"Blue, she flashed my whole life in front of my eyes, I was originally gonna go back home, but, when I saw you, I-I wanted to come back, and stay with you and the team, I realized that I don't just have that one home at earth, but I have 2 homes, and right now, I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! I'll add longer chapters, but that'll take longer, so, I'm sorry


	14. Home

LPOV

 

I'm home

I'm home

_I'm home_

I smiled at the thought

It's a wonderful thought

The thought of home

When I think of home, nowadays, I think of the castle

I think of Keith

I think of Shiro

I think of Pidge

I think of Hunk

I think of Allura

I think of Coran

I think of space

I think of the stars

I think of galaxies far away

Yet

They're right here

I think of the mice scuttling around the castle floors

I think of blue

I think of the space goo

I think of the lions

I think of voltron

I think of my amazing team

I think of how amazing they are

I think of how lucky I am to have them

But then I think

Are they lucky to have me?

 

KPOV

 

Home

The castle is the only home I have

The cabin back on earth never felt like home

The garrison never felt like home

All the foster homes I was put in never felt like home

They just felt like places

They just felt like hotels

Except not as nice

Well

I've never actually been inside a hotel, so how would I know?

Home

The castle is my home

And my team

Is my

Is my

Is my...

...

Can I really call them  _that_ yet?

Can I trust them with my life?

Yes

Can I trust them to have my back?

Yes

Can I trust them with my secrets?

Y-No

I guess I can't call them my family

 

LPOV

     "You finally think of the castle as home?" Asked Keith

I smiled at him and looked into his violet eyes that held the universe

     "I always have, I've just never realized."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back

     "We should go back to the team." Keith said, breaking the silence between us with his voice, and his blush

     "Y-yeah, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these are so short  
> There is more, don't worry


	15. What's Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! It's been so long! I'll try and get my act together and update more

LPOV

As Keith and I get up to go talk to the others, I take a daring move, and hold his hand, wrap my fingers around his fingers, and I smile as I feel my cheeks heat up when Keith also wraps his fingers around mine. I look at him. His beautiful face, with his black raven hair, and his violet eyes that just look like a piece of the galaxy. He stares into my eyes and smiles as he leans in and pecks my lips. I smile, going to peck his lips as well when I hear a voice.

"Um, some sweet klance moments are nice, but WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LANCE!" Screams Pidge as they wrap their arms around me. 

"You know, I've been here and there, roaming around the castle, no biggy." I say, smiling.

"IT IS A BIGGY, STOP THINKING SO LITTLE ABOUT YOURSELF!" Pidge screams.

At this moment, the others rush in, obviously because they heard Pidge's screaming.

"LANCE!" They all scream in unison, kinda creepy if i do say so myself.

"Hey guys!" I say, finger gunning them.

This reunation is kinda awkward.

"Where were you man? Why'd you come back?" Asks Hunk, worry showing in his eyes.

"Well, I don't think it's  _why_ he came back, but why you left." Said Shiro, looking at me seriously. 

I gulp and nervously chuckle a little.

'Lance, what's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I love cliffhangers but I promise I'll actually update again soon, I'm so sorry that I've been gone for soooo long. My life has been kind of busy and I never got round to updating this, I hope you understand!


	16. It's okay to cry

KPOV

 

It pains me to see Lance like this, broken, and acting happy. I just want to cuddle him until he's happy. I want to here his  _real_ laugh. I want to see his  _real_ smile. I want to wipe his tears away and tell him that it's okay to cry. But he wouldn't listen. He doesn't want us to be worried about him, so he won't even cry in front of us. 

"Lance, what's wrong?" Asks Allura.

He just looks down, but I can see that he's trying not to cry.

I put my hand on his shoulder and whisper, "It's okay to cry."

He just looks up at me with glossy eyes, and smiles. 

"I'm okay." 

Lies

"Lance, no, you're not okay."

That sentence suddenly breaks him.

His hard exterior, originally just cracked, has now broken. 

He hugs me and just cries into my shoulder. 

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be okay, just let it all out." I whisper.

At that moment, the others aren't there. It's just me and him.

I now cradle him in my arms again. I rub his back.

It pains me to see him like this.

Tears soaking in my shirt

Hands shaking as he wraps his arms around me

Broken pieces scattered everywhere.

I need my old Lance back.

 

LPOV

 

It feels good to cry.

I try and stop crying, try to man up. But it doesn't work. My tears fall like rain, soaking in Keith's shirt. I feel warm and safe here in Keith's embrace.

"I love you." I whisper

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going. I feel like this should end, but if you have any klance things or other things that you wanted to see, just comment them and I'll make more chapters including your ideas! More chapters to come!


	17. Cute, wait no, hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED!

LPOV

 

I always wonder, why are my feelings so confusing? So complex? Why does life want to break me? My heart has been split into too many pieces, and they are so tiny and small an easy to lose. I gave my heart to many people, and sometimes I tried to, they all ended up crushing it, or losing its pieces. Now I am left with a broken heart with a giant hold in the middle, but Keith is slowing healing my heart.

I wake up to see a sleeping Keith. We had slept cuddling and I can't help but blush remembering yesterday's conversation.

_flashback yo_

"Lance, are you sure that you want to be alone?" Asked Keith.

"No, I don't want to be alone." Keith looked relieved to hear that.

"Can you sleep with me here tonight?" I asked Keith.

Keith blushed and I died seeing his adorable blush. Through all his embarrassment I saw him nod and enter my room with me.

"I need to brush my teeth." He whispered, looking at the floor. I just wanted to hug him at that moment.

"I have some extra toothbrushes, the space mall's toothbrushes are very cheap and you can buy a bunch with only one GAC!"

"Okay..." 

I handed Keith a toothbrush and he headed for the bathroom.

"Wait!" I said, running to him.

"Yes?..." Keith looked up at me, confusion shown on his face.

"Do you wash your face when you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah?..."

"Wait here."

I ran over to my cabinet and pulled out....

A hair elastic.

"Nonononononononono!" Screeched Keith.

"Yesyesyesyesyes! Pleeeeaaaasssssssss!?" I begged.

"No."

I looked at him innocently 

"N-no."

"Please?"

"F-fine."

I smiled as I tied his hair up. I stepped back and blushed, he looks hot.

So I told him that he looks hot.

He immediately blushed.

"Shut up." He said looking at the ground

Cute

_flashback over y'all_

He looks just as cute now as he did yesterday.

"Why are you looking at me." He tried to say, his morning voice sounds so  _hot_

"Because you look cute, no, not right now."

"It's to early for this!" Sighed Keith, blushing and turning around, hoping I didn't notice.

I smiled at his cute antics.

"I love you..." I whispered, seeing that he's asleep

TPPOV

Little did Lance know that Keith was in fact awake. 

Lance fell asleep listening to the sound of Keith's breathing.

Keith just stayed awake, screaming inside.

Keith just couldn't handle being told that he was loved sometimes, especially by the boy he liked.

Soon he has to get used to it though, because he'll be hearing it a lot more ;)

 


End file.
